


Cross-Waves

by WhatTheBodyGraspsNot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, YoutubeFamousSurfer!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/pseuds/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot
Summary: [A remix of varevare's Cross-Steps for VLD Fanfic Remix 2017]In this remix, Keith discovers a surfer on youtube and becomes interested in surfing on his own. Little does he know, his mystery boy from youtube has been in the same town the entire time, their paths crossing and setting off an interesting and confusing relationship in its wake!





	Cross-Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varevare (varebanos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cross-steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477782) by [varevare (varebanos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare). 



> hello! this is for you, varevare! your fic Cross-steps is so stinkin cute and it was super fun writing this remix for it. i hope i've done it justice and i hope you're cool with any artistic liberties i may have taken! happy remix day! <3

Keith is supposed to be doing homework. And he  _ will.  _ He’ll  _ get  _ to it, alright? He just has to find the right kind of music to do it to. Lately, his usual playlist just really isn’t doing it for him. Which is why he’s currently 45 videos deep in the Looped Chillstep results, clicking through at lightning speed until he gets to a video with a super tumblr-esque photo of the ocean, the sun’s rays gleaming off the water’s massively blackpointed-out surface. 

The song is pretty chill. Pretty calm. Definitely something he can write this unexciting but heavily weighted paper to. The videos in the autoplay section to the right all seem ocean-related as well, which works for him if it means a continuous stream of music to zone out to. So he lets it go. Lets them play. Lets them do their thing without a care in this world or any other.

And that’s how he comes across the surfing videos. And more importantly, the surfer boy with the short hair and sun-kissed skin and a smile that snatches Keith’s attention right up and away from his paper without even trying. 

Because he’s very cool. And he’s very comfortable on his surfboard, balanced easily and bending with the curve of the wave. 

And Keith…

He maybe…

Let’s just say he gets way more familiar with his youtube channel than someone who’s supposed to be writing a paper should be.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

“So I did a thing and I need you to support me on it.”

Shiro looks up from his sandwich, mouth full but interest more than piqued as he mumbles through it. “Shou’ I be worrie’...?”

It’s a valid question - one that’s been directed at him more than a few times in the past - but Keith simply continues to peer at him through their open doorway, and then slowly lets the front door ease open to reveal his new purchase.

Shiro halts mid-chew. 

Blinks.

Slowly begins his chew again and takes his time to swallow and blink some more before clearing his throat. “...I honestly don’t know what to say.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

Okay so Keith recognizes that this is kind of a frivolous purchase, alright? He gets that it’s probably not super well thought out to go down to the surf shop and buy a board after watching...let’s just say  _ several… _ surfing videos the night before. But it’s a really cool board. And it’s heavy, but it’s pretty as hell. And Keith is well aware that this might be some sort of early midlife crisis, but he’s hyped up about this and is ready to see it through.

Which is how he finds himself down at the beach with Shiro and Allura, his new baby nestled safely atop the smooth sand and the first video of that guy’s How-To playlist playing helpfully on his phone.

Keith follows the instructions. Well...tries to, honestly. But this is the first actual video of the guy speaking that he’s seen so far and he’s actually...kinda...attractive in a way. It’s probably just the confidence. Whatever - regardless, he seems to know what he’s doing, otherwise he wouldn’t take the time to make how-to videos for his followers, right?

“You actually gonna take it out into the water any time soon?” Shiro asks from his stretched out spot next to Allura, “Or is this new fixation strictly a sand-surfing thing…”

Keith doesn’t get a chance to answer - not that he would - before Allura’s coming to his aid with a little tap to Shiro’s arm. “Oh hush. Let him focus so he doesn’t wind up causing himself serious injury out there.”

“If he ever makes it.”

Keith ignores it all, much more interested in the sound of the surfer guy’s laugh as it rings out from his phone speakers. 

Okay. This actually doesn’t seem too hard. Honestly a lot of the basics are things he can carry over from skateboarding. Weight distribution. Balance. All that stuff. He can do it on land, so he should be fine on water right?

No.

Nope.

He sucks on water.

Beefs it  _ big time  _ the first chance he gets. 

He doesn’t even know where he goes wrong, honestly, the board slipping out from under him and his nose filling with ocean water before he even has a chance to stand up. 

When he finally gets his wits about him, both Shiro and Allura are standing up in concern as they watch from their spot. He gives them a little wave - half to save face, half to show he’s not absolutely dead from water inhalation yet.

It’s fine. It’s cool. He just has to try again, that’s it. Try and try again.

And again.

And again.

And…

The sand squelches wetly under Keith as he collapses back into it with a heavy sigh, his board half forgotten a few feet away in order to bring more focus on getting air through his lungs.

Holy shit, this is hard.

“You’re doing well,” he hears Allura assure him somewhere to his right. “The ability to perfect a brand new skill isn’t exactly-”

“Need a sec...” Keith wheezes it, eyes shut, sun blaring through his eyelids. “...d-...dying…”

The ‘sec’ turns into something much longer, but seeing as it’s needed, they give it to him, carrying on their own conversation as Keith pulls himself together enough to sit up and run a hand through his damp hair. 

Okay. Maybe this isn’t that much like skating. Maybe he’s gonna need to watch a few more videos before going back out there again. Not like the other people currently out there, riding the waves like they’re a part of them. It’s effortless, and Keith feels the envy slowly starting to creep into his chest before he sees it. Before he sees-...well... _ him.  _ Before he sees him sauntering coolly by, board tucked under his arm and several other people tagging along behind him like some sort of deity because he’s...that’s...

“You’re him.”

Keith blinks. Realizes he’s said it out loud. Realizes, with a sinking sense of dread, that not only has he said it out loud, but he’s said it loud enough for the guy to actually  _ hear.  _ Because he’s stopping, whatever story that’s passing through halting on his tongue as he glances down at where Keith is staring up at him.

“Huh?”

Keith falters. Kicks himself mentally and shakes his head and- “Nothing, sorry you’re just-...” a breath… “You’re from the videos. From youtube.”

He doesn’t know why he specifies that last part. This guy knows what platform he’s uploading on. It’s obvious with the way he smiles with almost pity.

“Oh. Yeah-”

“I recognize you.”

“Awesome,” his laugh isn’t anything like the one from his how-to, “Cool to m-”

“Why’re you  _ here?”  _

That last question - that last  _ interruption _ \- is enough to have his pity smile dropping into something less amused. “Why’m I here? I live here, dude.”

The snickers from the pack behind him do quick work to cut at Keith’s already drastically low self esteem. He looks like an idiot. Sounds even worse. But wait, they live in the same area? Go to the same beach?

“Keith’s just starting out,” Shiro interjects when it seems nothing else will come of it. “Any tips or anything to keep him topside?”

“Yeah, stick to swimming,” someone mumbles sarcastically from the group. 

And it shouldn’t be enough to hurt Keith’s feelings, but his pride’s been jacked around with all day, so he just barely notices the unimpressed look the surfer guy throws behind his shoulder to them before replacing the comment with his own.

“Bend your knees more.”

Keith huffs. Bend his knees more. “They’re bent-”

“Nah, I been watchin’ you man and...definitely gotta bend them more.” His smile has returned, playful this time, even through the pinch of a tease. 

Keith doesn’t like it. “Whatever.” Doesn’t expect the hand to come down right in front of his face, offered out freely.

“The name’s Lance. How ‘bout you, shoob?”

Disenchanted. That’s what Keith is. That’s what this whole situation has brought onto him. But, “Keith,” he follows through, shaking the hand and then letting it go, no matter how disenchanted he may be.

“Alright well, see you out there then Keith.”

And like that, he leads the pack away, back on track to whatever their destination was before being interrupted for  _ Keith’s  _ stupid ass. 

He lets them go.

Lets them fuck off.

Ignores the look he’s receiving from both Allura and Shiro.

“That’s enough for today,” he declares, swim trunks sandy as he stands and grabs his board.

He most certainly will  _ not  _ see Lance out there.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

Okay so, Day One was kind of a colossal failure. Not only is surfing way harder than he thought, but Keith’s surfer role model is very much real and also kind of a dick. 

But you know what? It’s fine. Keith wants to do this. Is  _ going  _ to do this. And he  _ can  _ do it if he just sets his mind to it.

And maybe...maybe...just one more of Lance’s surf videos wouldn’t hurt.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

Day Two has come. Well, more like there’s been a couple days in between due to Life and School and things like that, but Day Two has come and Keith’s more confident than ever, his board all waxed up nice and pretty and the tether fitting much better around his ankle today.

His posse has joined him yet again, this time sporting much more beach appropriate clothing and bringing an umbrella to laze under.

Keith practices for a good few hours, taking breaks in between to flush his lungs out with at least a little bit of air. During his fourth cooldown period, Allura spots a common friend down the beach, calling her over with an inviting “Shay!”

It’s enough to have Keith sitting upright again, always oddly comfortable with Shay’s presence and hoping it’ll pump him up with some positive energy for his next attempt. Except, he really shouldn’t have done it - really shouldn’t have sat up so eagerly - because just as soon as his excitement peaks, it comes crashing down again because- oh… Oh no… Lance is with her…

“Great to see you!” Allura and Shay are doing their thing - hugs and all that. 

And Keith? Keith just watches, fighting down his resting bitch face, as Lance settles up to make eye contact. 

He nods curtly, “Sup,” Day One’s swim trunks traded in for some skin-tight jammers that cling to his thighs.

Keith continues to resist resting bitch face. Loses. Goes back to trying to resist staring at the jammers. Loses that too. “Sup.”

Allura and Shay have launched into something - some sort of plan for everyone to get together soon, but Keith’s too busy trying to figure out how he had no idea this guy existed and now suddenly he’s everywhere.

“‘Bout to hit it?” 

The sudden question has him snapping back, Lance’s inquiry missing connection in his brain. “What?”

It prompts Lance’s gesture toward where the waves are beginning to climb over the horizon. “You goin’ out?”

Going out. Surfing. “Oh.” Keith pulls his board from the sand, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Cool, we can go together.”

He’s already heading toward where his own board is perched when Keith frowns, that dread doing its thing in his chest again. “I don’t think so.” That’s all he needs. To ride out there with this fucking guy. 

His turn down has Lance stopping in his tracks, the girls carrying on beside him, but his attention directed solely at Keith. “...oh. O...kay…?”

But Keith’s acting like he can’t hear him - acting like he’s much more concerned about getting out onto the water than whatever he has to say. And so help him god, if Keith makes a complete asshole out of himself after all this buildup, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to face him again. But.

Okay. 

Just don’t fuck up. Don’t fuck up.

He splashes into the cool tide, walking himself out until it’s deep enough to hoist himself up onto his board.

Don’t fuck up. Don’t fuck up.

He paddles toward the growing wave. Don’t fuck up. Steels himself and angles his board like he’s seen Lance do in his videos more times than he’s comfortable admitting. And now he’s following it, not fucking up, riding it up and bringing his legs up and steadying himself and dON’T FUCK UP AND-

“FUCK-”

…

…

…

The sun is blinding but warm. Skin cool as a shadow passes over his face. Stays there. Water dripping onto his cheek.

Keith’s eyes crack open. Wet hair sticks to his cheeks as he peers up at the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen...silhouetted… Caring eyes… A sweet smile… A hand resting softly but comfortingly high on his chest. 

“You alright, shoobie?”

Keith forces himself up. Forces himself out of the teen-romance scene that he never expected to find himself in because he just-...he just almost died? Did he? Was his wipe-out that bad?

The saltwater chooses this moment to come back up in an unattractive cough. But Keith’s still more concerned about the fact that- “W-wait, did you...save me?”

Lance’s hand has gone to his shoulder now, supporting him through his cough. “I mean...you didn’t really need saving, but I figured I’d go get you before your big friend there tried some lifeguard shit.”

His big friend. Shiro?

Keith looks at Lance but has no idea what his expression is doing. “But...I was a huge dick to you…”

Lance chuckles - “Yeah well...it’s cool, sometimes I like huge dicks…” - takes a second, eyes trailing off as his brain catches up - goes to correct himself but then shakes his head regardless. “Anyway you clearly need some one-on-one.”

“One-on-one…”

“Yeah.”

“With you?”

“Yeah?” There’s this hint of bashfulness that Keith isn’t sure if his waterlogged brain is imagining or not, but it’s kind of cute. “I mean, if you want. We could meet up a couple days outta the week and I could give you some tips.”

The sun is starting to peek past Lance’s hair, blinding Keith enough to squint his eyes back shut. “I guess that wouldn’t be...awful…”

Lance’s laugh is like the ones in the videos, full-hearted and honest. “Glad to hear it, because you definitely need some guidance.” And with that, he pats Keith’s shoulder and helps him up, hand lingering a little longer than necessary. Or maybe that’s just Keith’s brain again. “Lemme get your number when we get back up to your stuff. We can figure it out from there.”

And Keith. Wow, maybe he really  _ did  _ die. Because this drastic change in attitude and the feeling of that smile being directed at him is  _ heavenly. _

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“So let’s hear it.”

Keith frowns, thumbs typing away at his phone as Shiro directs his comment toward him from the other side of the couch. “Hear what.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Do I?”

“What, I’m just imagining your gross crush on that guy from the beach?”

Keith’s fingers freeze, his attention now zeroing in on his roommate. “You shut your mouth.”

“So I’m right.”

“You’re most definitely  _ wrong.” _

“You binge-watched half of his videos and fell all over yourself for him twice now.”

“He’s a dick.”

“He helped you out of the water.”

“‘Kay, well-”

“Even gave you mouth-to-mouth.”

_ “He what.”  _ Keith’s grip on his phone is borderline Hulk-ish. “Shut the fuck up, no he didn’t?”

Shiro’s shit eating grin comes after only half a second of containment. “No, he didn’t.”

Jesus. Keith huffs and goes back to his internet browsing. “I hate you.”

The audience laughter of the show flickering on the tv joins in on the mocking, because apparently you can’t have just one source. 

“Thank you for proving my point, though.”

Keith simply rolls his eyes, stuffing himself down further into the couch. “I don’t have a crush on him.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

Speaking of Lance, he texts Keith the next night about everyone hanging out down by the water for a small bonfire. Admittedly, Keith’s giddy nerves spike right the fuck up as soon as the message comes through. But not because he has a crush on him. Just because of the social aspect of things. 

He asks if he can bring Shiro. Or Allura. Or Shay. Or anyone really. Doesn’t matter who, because Lance says absolutely. The only thing is, none of them can actually go. Suspiciously. 

So here Keith is, longboard tearing down the street as he makes his way to the pier, the sun almost completely set and the bonfire signaling exactly where he can find Lance and the others. Or, more accurately, just Lance right now. Because no one else has seemed to show up yet, and that means it just leaves the two of them as Keith slips off his shoes and carries his skateboard down into the sand.

“Hey,” he greets calmly - practiced in his head the very moment he realized he was gonna be walking up on Lance alone. 

Lance turns at his voice. His expression schools into something friendly. “Hey you.”

It’s...weirdly intimate against the backdrop of the dark ocean and the blaze of the fire, but Keith brushes it off because as he said before, he does  _ not  _ have a crush on this guy. 

“Where’s everyone else at?”

“Right? Should be comin' soon.” Lance turns back to the bonfire, stoking it a little and then motioning toward the board under Keith’s arm. “Didn’t know you ride.”

Oh. Keith sticks the end of it in the sand in an attempt to steady it. “Yeah.”

“That’s cool, man.”

“I guess.”

The fire crackles on. 

The waves come in and out.

Keith taps his fingers on his thighs and then settles down onto one of the logs that’ve been moved to circle around the fire. “It’s…” No, he probably shouldn’t say that, actually.

But he’s already started, and it’s already gotten Lance’s attention. “What’s that?”

“Nothing,” Keith waves it off. “Nothing, it’s just...weird...that you’re here…”

His declaration is carried away with the breeze, but not before Lance can latch on.  _ “Someone’s _ gotta make the fire.”

It pulls a laugh from Keith. “No, I mean. It’s weird that you’re here. In general. Like in this area.” He’s gotten this much out. He might as well explain himself further. “When I was watching your stuff I assumed you were somewhere cooler.”

“Eh, I dunno,” the fire crackles as Lance pushes at it once more, “Cali’s pretty cool, don’t you think?”

Keith leaves it unanswered. Doesn’t want to admit that yeah, he guesses he’s right about that. It just takes an outside voice to tell him.

“Sooo…” the smooth way the second presence sneaks up as Lance slides onto the other end of the log takes Keith by surprise, “...you watch a lot of my videos then?”

It makes him swallow, pulse picking up just a bit from the unnecessarily close range. That’s laughable. Truly. If only Lance knew the exact number of videos Keith’s absorbed within such a short time span... “A few.” Good one.

“Yeah? Shay does all the shooting, you know. Makes sense she’s friends with your little clique. She knows, like,  _ everyone.” _

There’re a few things to pick up on from that, but Keith finds himself floundering regardless, left to nod in interest and then look back at the flames licking up the sides of the logs before them. 

The silence that follows is a little heavy. A little awkward. Ended, thankfully - or perhaps  _ unthankfully  _ \- by Lance’s phone lighting up his face.

“Oh wow…”

It’s just annoyed enough that Keith  _ has  _ to ask, “What is it?”

“Everybody’s bailing on tonight. Like one by one.” He flicks through a couple screens and types some things and is clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth because: “Hunk, really? It was your idea to do a bonfire in the first place.”

And as Keith sits and watches it all go down, he can’t help but form the connections between his own recent  _ “busy friends”,  _ his voice so low it’s barely heard over the ocean. “Did they set us up...?”

Lance’s fingers continue to tap, obviously powered by his need to bag on his friends a good amount before accepting their declines. 

Maybe...maybe he just didn’t hear him.

Keith’s fingers tap again, his eyes flicking out to where the tide is foaming a bit. So. It’s just them, then. That’s not...awkward or anything…

“You can go if you want.” Lance seems to read his mind, or his body language, whatever really. “I can wait here for this to die down.”

Keith’s answer is on the tip of his tongue when his self preservation thinks better of it. “Well...I mean...I can stay for a  _ little  _ bit…”

His answer seems to stoke something in Lance’s interest, because it has him looking over with a bit of surprise, and then satisfaction. “Yeah? We could practice.”

“Now?”

“Yeah, why not?” And just like that, he’s off on another discussion. “Like obviously not in the water, but we could dry-practice. Work on your form and stuff.”

Keith glances down at his outfit - not exactly practice-ready - but, what the hell. Fuck it. “Alright, if you’re really cool with it.”

“Oh Keith, please ” he assures, “I’m cool with it.”

It’s how Keith finds himself on the dark beach, a sturdy piece of driftwood beneath him and the full moon above him and Lance from all the surfing videos he’s obsessed with right next to him, eyeing his form as Keith takes his position on the makeshift surfboard.

“Okay, go ahead,” Lance insists, which is really awkward because Keith’s already done what he thought he’s supposed to do, which must mean he’s done a particularly shitty job at it.

“I-...” he shifts his weight a little, the wood pressing into the packed sand, “I’m doing it.”

Lance allows him a few more moments for self correction before bringing a hand to his rest under his chin. “What am I gonna say.”

“Bend my knees more.”

“Bend your knees more. Yeah.”

So he does. Keith bends his knees more and lets Lance nudge his feet a little further apart from each other with his own. And Keith knows this guy knows what he’s doing but, “This feels wrong.”

“Yeah because you’re not doing your back right.”

“Huh?”

“You gotta-...hang on, here.”

Keith straightens at the sudden hand pressing on his lower back - the exact opposite of what he’s supposed to be doing and grounds for Lance to call him on it. It’s also grounds for his other hand to come up, steadying Keith’s stomach.

“Follow,” he instructs. 

And Keith, although pulse rapid, does just that - relaxes his core and lets Lance’s hands move him into the right position.

“Like-...like this…?” He needs the confirmation. Would like the praise, actually. Kinda wants the hands to come back too, if he’s being honest here. 

Lance’s smile does the trick. All the needs but one. “Yeah, nice. That’s gonna keep you loose and ready to move with the wave.”

Keith nods, putting himself in the mindspace and imagining the wave before him. And he swears he doesn’t move out of the position just to get Lance’s hands back on him. He swears he doesn’t. 

But Lance does, moving him confidently and letting them linger as his eyes catch glints off the fire in the dark. “Feels good, right?”

Keith meets the gaze, watching the blaze dance deep in his irises. “Feels good.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Keith has a crush. 

A tiny crush.

A tiny little baby crush.

And it's for the surfer boy down on the beach.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

 

Real life practicing is a lot harder and a lot more humiliating than late-night hands-on practice by the fireside. 

Real life practicing sees to Keith wiping out more times than actually catching the wave. It has him falling off the back end of his board just sitting there doing nothing in the water. It’s got him nauseous, more saltwater in his stomach than should rightly be there. But it also has Lance. Laughing with him. Encouraging him. Pushing him when he doesn’t want to go any harder. The last one, Keith has to admit, takes a lot of getting used to.

“C’mon, Keith. You don’t wanna be a shoobie forever, do you?”

Keith’s breaths aren’t coming easily. Definitely not enough to back up the fire he wants to spit in Lance’s direction as he hangs onto his board for dear life as they dip up and down on a shallowed out current.  

“I hate water…” he gasps, chest heaving, “...I hate this board…” he directs his next one at where Lance is watching with a small smirk, “...I hate  _ you…” _

“Aw c’mon...you’re actually not doin’ too bad today.”

Another peaceful lull up and down. An opportunity to peek up at that smirk. “...really…?”

He chuckles in amusement. “Really. You’re making a lot of progress, you know? You’re doin’ good.”

Keith lets it sink in. Lets the sun warm his skin and Lance’s praise warm his chest. He might just be saying that. Might just be trying to hype him up so he can keep at it. But damn, if it doesn’t do stuff to his self confidence.

“S’only because you’re helping me…” it gets garbled a bit with how the side of his face is smooshed against the smooth top of his board.

But Lance hears him. “Well obviously someone’s gonna improve faster if they’ve got someone helping them. But you’d be good enough to get there on your own too. Maybe just a little slower.”

It’s a sweet thing to say. Truly. And whether it’s Lance’s intention or not, it jazzes Keith up with enough fight to pull himself up and start paddling back out.

“Thought you hated the water,” he hears Lance call from behind him.

Keith calls back a friendly, “Changed my mind.”

“Still hate  _ me?”  _

“Yes.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

The tiki bar everyone makes themselves good and drunk at is such a tourist trap it’s out of this world. But they like the drinks and they like the open air bar and they like the fact that there are big tables to seat everyone around. 

Keith especially likes that he’s sandwiched between Shiro and Shay. Likes even better that he’s across from Lance. It could be because they’re who he’s most comfortable with. It could also be because Lance is looking better and better with that ocean shimmering behind him. 

Could...also be the three long islands he’s had, though. (What? They’re $4 tonight and he hasn’t gotten drunk in a long-ass time. Let him live.)

Shiro and Allura are their usual lovey dovey selves. It’s so obvious it hurts but they still won’t actually act on it. Even Pidge can tell - one of Lance’s friends who’s positioned themselves at the head of the table closest to the bar. So yeah, Keith’s got Shiro and Allura doing their thing, and then on the other side, Shay and Lance’s friend Hunk are chatting each other up too, successfully wrapping Keith and Lance in a flirty atmosphere that really doesn’t give them any direction but to follow. 

Except, alright Keith’s not actually that good at flirting? He doesn’t really know how to and he guesses he’s more of a physical flirter than a verbal flirter. But like...okay so, he doesn’t  _ have  _ to flirt with Lance. Just because everyone around them is flirting doesn’t mean  _ they  _ have to. Even if Keith does kind of want to. Three Long Islands Keith definitely wants to flirt with Lance.

It’s just…

“Alright man, I think I’m gonna walk Shay home.” It’s Hunk who says it - who interrupts Keith’s strategy planning in his brain as he leans over to Lance, who answers him with a pat on the shoulder.

“Sounds good, dude. You two be safe, yeah?”

Shay grins as she nods to Keith while standing, the two of them seeming to prompt the couple on the other side to stir as well.

“Yeah, you know what?” It’s Shiro now. “I think we’re gonna head out too.”

Keith mutters a quiet “kay” but not because he’s uninterested. On the contrary, he’d be on the verge of a really nice panic right about now if his head wasn’t swimming. 

Shiro takes a final sip of his drink and then casually locks eyes at Keith, making sure to very subtly glance between him and Lance a few times until he must notice his suggestion spark something in Keith’s eyes, because then he sets his drink down and joins Allura on the other side of the table.

And then it’s just the two of them. Just Keith and Lance. Because Pidge must’ve left some time ago and now it’s just them. And.

“You want another one or are you good?”

The question is directed toward the melting ice at the bottom of Keith’s glass, the liquid that Keith has been sucking up every two minutes as it collects.

“Oh uh…” he squints at it. Honest to god squints at it. “Nah, I think I’m good. You?”

Lance’s laugh is loud and obnoxious and ridiculously amazing. “Nooooo way, I’m good I’m good I’m good.”

“I wanna walk you home.”

The laugh bubbles down to a chuckle. Then curious gazes. Then sincere inquisition. “...yeah…?”

Keith takes it all in, sloshing brain, and then nods.

The walk is so peaceful it’s almost too quiet, the lights on the pier illuminating their way to Lance’s little shack of a home as he goes on and on about various things.

Right now, for instance: “I wanna like...I wanna swim so bad right now but...I-...I’d absolutely one hun’red percent drown ‘n die.”

Keith lets out an exhale of a laugh. “Yeah, don’t do that - I need you.”

Lance’s house ends up actually not being too far down the road, thank god. Which means it’ll be easy to backtrack and then find his way home as well. They reach it with wobbly steps and a helping hand every once in a while, and when Lance unlocks the door, he turns with a grin.

“Hey thanks for uh-...shoob, thanks for walkin’ me home.”

Keith rolls his eyes but nods. “No problem.”

“No it was-really nice, thank-...thank you, shoob.”

“Yeah...you can repay me by not callin’ me shoob anymore.”

“But you’re a shoobie, shoob.”

“Lance.”

“Shoobie shoobie shoob, where are youuu. We got some work to do noooow-”

The laugh that bubbles up from high in Keith’s chest is light and airy - ridiculously so. “Oh my god.”

And it’s a cue for Lance to laugh, “Alright, nighty night shoob,” and then lean in, catching Keith’s mouth in a kiss that pulls things way out of time, Keith’s entire body freezing and remaining frozen even as Lance pulls away and disappears behind the door and Keith’s just  _ standing there.  _ Just... _ having a moment.  _ Because…

He…

They just…

Oh.

... _ oh _ .

…

OH.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Keith’s not gonna have a crisis. He’s just  _ not,  _ alright? It’s simply not something that’s gonna happen! Lance just kissed him and Keith’s absolutely  _ not  _ about to have a crisis, okay?

Okay!

Great!

Moving on!

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

 

“Shiro, I’m having a crisis.”

It’s the morning. Keith’s got a splitting headache but most of all, he’s rolling lightning speed into a panic because:

“Shiro. Shiro please respond.”

“I’m hungover,” comes his roommate’s weary response from behind his bedroom door. “I don’t wanna talk to you. Go away.”

And that’s all well and good but- “Shiro, Lance kissed me last night.”

Silence.

More silence.

Wait for it.

Shiro’s door creaks open to his interested stare. “He what now?”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

 

Okay so here’s Keith’s plan. Here’s what he’s gonna  _ do.  _ The next time he has practice with Lance - which is today, by the way - he’s just gonna go right up to him and ask him about his intentions behind that kiss. Because for all he knows, he could’ve just been swept up in some emotions or something and acting on impulse, regardless of who was standing on his doorstep. And Keith doesn’t have to remind anyone that they were both pretty gone. And maybe all this just doesn’t add up to what Keith’s brain is trying to get it to add up to. So. That’s the plan. He’s just gonna ask him. Buck up and ask him.

“Try angling your board a bit more once you get up there. It’s all about the drop in.”

His plan is...easier in theory than in practice.

“Okay.”

“Just try it next time, cool?”

“Cool.”

“Sweet.”

Keith’s eyes dart from ripple to ripple in the water, desperate for somewhere to look besides where he’s supposed to be looking. He has a clear plan. Just has to carry it out. Right now. Ready? Aaaaand now-

“So about last ni-”

“Oh, by the way! There’s gonna be a surf show tomorrow night and I think it’d be really cool if you were there.”

Keith stumbles over himself, words caught in his throat. Wait. Dang it. No, that’s not how that was supposed to go. “Surf show?”

“Yeah, a bunch of my sponsors are gonna be out here. You don’t have to come but it’d be cool if you did.”

Oh. Keith’s brain takes a detour from angsting to explore this new crisis. Lance is...inviting him to something important? To go, like...together? “Uh…” As in, a date? “Yeah. Yeah, that’d be...cool.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

Yeah. Cool. The only two sentiments Keith apparently knows how to express. Cool.

“I’ll text you more of the deets tonight,” Lance carries on as calmly as ever. “Alright, now try the next wave with more angle, got it?”

Keith does his best to settle, rearranging his thoughts in ranking of importance as he approaches the wall of water forming before him. “Got it.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

 

Shiro helps him dress for the occasion - not exactly a fashionista himself, but Keith’s got himself all worked up so he’s not making good outfit decisions and he can trust Shiro to at least size him down to a more appropriate state of dress.

He ends up in comfortable jeans and a nice black t-shirt. Casual but crisp. And he’s feeling confident all the way until his longboard carries him close enough to hear the commotion on the beach. Because there’s a lot of people. And actually quite a few cameras. And he has absolutely no idea where Lance is for at least fifteen minutes, his texts going unanswered. 

It leaves him to take everything in alone, all the noise, all the people, until the laugh he’s become so accustomed to from behind a screen rings out into the sky.

It’s when he spots him, several people with cameras in front of him as he poses with a board that isn’t his, in sunglasses that don’t belong to him, and board shorts he's never seen in his life.

Oh.

The cameras flash. Probably the sponsors he was talking about. And suddenly Keith feels very very small.

“Hey!” 

A call out. Keith focuses to see Lance waving at him but not moving from his pose otherwise. 

“Wait for me, I’ll be right there.”

Keith nods. Feels tiny again. Feels even dumber for standing here waiting after someone while other more important people give him attention.

Whatever. It’s not important. Lance wants him here, and that’s why he showed up.

“Hey dude,” he’s a little out of breath when he reaches him, smile no worse for wear. “Sorry about that, they wanted some pictures for their site.”

Keith shakes it off. “It’s cool. This is all…” he takes it in and then comes back, “...a lot…”

Lance chuckles, “Yeah it really took off since last year. Definitely didn’t expect this many people. You dig it though?”

That’s...a word for it. Keith forces a smile. Wants to be supportive. Feels very very  _ very  _ out of his element. “Uh huh.”

It’s not nearly convincing but Lance must be too scatterbrained to catch it, because his smile is genuine as he carries on. “Awesome! Listen, I have to do a couple more shoots but wait for me, okay?”

Wait, more? Keith’s heart sinks. “How long’s it gonna take?”

“Uhh…” Lance ponders on it, “I dunno, but... They’re kinda big for my channel so I gotta do ‘em, you know? You get it, right?”

Keith’s smile is so forced it hurts. “I get it.” He kind of wishes Lance could see it. Maybe Keith’s reading into this situation way more than he should be. “I’ll just be around, I guess.”

“Alright cool. Thanks, Keith.” 

And then he’s gone. 

Just as fast as he appeared. 

And Keith is left, once again, staring off after him.

…

The sun has set. Large, industrial pop-up lights flood the beach with fake sunlight and Keith faces as far away from it as possible.

The tide creeps up his bare feet. Covers them. Recedes back down and leaves them chilly as he stares at his phone because he’s stared at the ocean for long enough now.

He shouldn’t have hyped this up in his head as much as he did. Tonight. The night they walked home. Lance, in general. If he hadn’t hyped it up, he would’ve realized sooner that this wasn’t a date - wouldn’t have expected to be receiving at least a  _ little  _ bit of Lance’s attention - would’ve known that he was going to be standing here, by himself, waiting for Lance to stop being adored so he can come be adored by Keith instead. Except…

Keith doesn’t want to adore him.

Keith is...actually pretty damn pissed at him. Even if all of it isn’t his fault. Even if he’s mostly just disappointed by the night’s events. Even if…

“Hey, there you are.”

Keith doesn’t turn - slips his phone in his pocket, but doesn’t turn. “All done?”

“Yep, fucking finally, right?”

The mirth in his tone rubs at Keith the wrong way. Like he has any place to be as ignorant as he’s actually being. “I’m actually-...I think I’m gonna go.”

It slips out. He doesn’t want to say it even if he feels it. Even if he feels it  _ hard.  _ But it slips out and it has Lance stalling.

“Wh-...you’re heading out?”

“Yeah.”

“So soon? I mean, I just finally got done with all the sponsor shit.”

Keith turns, finally facing him but not ready for the disappointment in his gaze. “Yeah I know. I waited here for two and a half hours for you.”

That has Lance pulling a face. “Shit, was it really that long?”

“Yes. Yes it was really that long. And now I’m tired and I feel stupid and I kinda just wanna go home.”

“Keith…” it’s obvious he’s trying to backpedal - trying to dig himself out of the grave he didn’t even realize he was in until right now. “Dude, I know it was long - you’re seriously a really good friend to put up with me f-”

“A friend…” Keith huffs it on a sour laugh. “A friend?”

“Y-...yeah?”

“Friends do that? Friends ask each other out? A friend kisses the other friend after they walk them home?”

Lance’s eyes narrow as he attempts to sort everything out as it’s coming toward him. “W-... Wait, what?”

“Nothing, I’m-... I’m just tired, okay? I’m tired and I wish you’d stop playing me and just let me know what the fuck’s going on. I mean, you ask me to come here and then you ignore me. You call me your friend and then you get drunk and kiss me on your doorstep-”

“Keith, what the  _ fuck  _ are you talking about-”

“You know what, just forget it. I’m going home - enjoy the rest of the night with your sponsors.”

The sand kicks up under his feet but he doesn’t give a shit, longboard in hand and pace set to kill as he stalks away from where Lance is calling his name at the water’s edge.

And he waits. He waits until he’s at least halfway home before he lets the first frustrated tear roll down his cheek.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

 

His mood follows him into the morning, spirits already low as soon as his eyes open to the sun streaming through his blinds. 

He might’ve overreacted a little bit. But only if one’s looking at it from someone else’s point of view. Someone who wasn’t as wrapped up in it. Someone who didn’t experience his attachment to Lance first hand. It was, maybe, doomed from the very start. There’s that saying about never meeting your idols because they’ll never live up to your expectations. Not to say that Lance was his idol, he just...well he was fond of him. And then this.

Keith drags the entire day, ignoring the emails from school and the links from Shay and pretty much any other human interaction to the point that he’s buried his phone in the couch cushion, destined to leave it there forever. 

Again, an overreaction. But his reaction nonetheless.

Eventually, Shiro gets him to go eat, tempting him with his favorite spot on campus. Keith submits but doesn’t derive much pleasure from it, the expected outcome with the way Shiro’s pumping him for details about his current terrible mood. 

It’s not until they return home that he finally fishes his phone out from between the couch cushions. He really needs to respond to those emails, unfortunately. And he doesn’t enjoy the idea of Shay getting upset with him for ignoring her. So. 

Shay first then.

The links are all the same by the look of them, Keith’s curiosity bottoming out into that gross feeling of dread when he opens one up. Because that’s when he realizes it takes him to a very familiar youtube page.

_ This Is Not A Surf Video _

That’s the title. What the hell.

It plays automatically, Lance’s usual fun and upbeat demeanor traded for one that’s soft in tone, the bags under his eyes a little more prominent than usual. 

_ “Hey guys. I bet you’re wondering what this is all about.”  _ He’s sitting at a table. A familiar one. At the tiki bar, he thinks?  _ “No, I won’t be surfing in this video. Actually, I wanna use this to get a message out to Keith.” _

Hearing his name get dropped is out of this world, Keith’s stomach twisting into knots as he clicks the volume up higher on his phone. Because what the hell?

_ “Keith. I’m sorry for last night. I shouldn’t have made you stay. And I should’ve gone after you when you left. And I really-...I shouldn’t have kissed you that night you walked me home.”  _ Lance’s eyes widen almost comically, his hand coming up to reach toward the camera as if to take it back because,  _ “Wait. Damn it- no that’s not what I meant. I meant I should’ve kissed you. A lot more than I have already. And I should...I  _ want  _ to. I wanna ask you out the right way. And be with you the right way. And...and kiss you the right way, you know?”  _

A shy smile has worked its way across Lance’s face, his gaze directed at the table. But Keith’s haven’t left his the entire time, almost as surprising as the matching grin starting to tug at the corners of his mouth.

_ “So...yeah. That’s it. I really like you. And I think you’re really sweet...and totally hilarious...and I...I really really like you.”  _ He glances up at the camera now, still shy.  _ “Can you give me another chance? Please, Keith. Call me.” _

The video ends.

Just cuts off right there.

Keith stares in awe at the next video’s autoplay countdown until reality kicks in and he’s scrambling out of youtube and into his contacts because-

“Lance?”

_ “Keith?” _

“I saw your video.”

_ “...you did...?”  _ It’s hopeful. Hopeful but still erring on the side of caution. 

But there’s no need for it. Not with the way Keith’s chest is heating up all nice and warm as he says through the smile he can’t fight down, “I really like you too.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Two months later, Keith is still horrendous as surfing.

Two months later, Keith is still horrendous but Lance helps him every single day because Keith and Lance are in love. 

“Is it on?”

“I dunno, Shay always does it for me.”

“You’re completely hopeless, you know that right?”

“Yep, but you love me.”

The camera’s tripod teeters a bit in the breeze, but it doesn’t matter. Keith is happy and Lance is happy and they’re about to declare their love to the world. Even if it’s going to break a lot of hearts in Lance’s fanbase. 

“I have an idea,” Keith grins, pulling Lance’s arms tighter around him from behind. “Wanna hear it?”

“I sure do, Keithy-boy.”

“We should do a series together. Only this time - role reversal.”

Lance rubs his cheek against him before resting his chin on his shoulder. “Oh yeah?”

“Yep,” Keith sets it up. “I’m gonna teach  _ you _ how to  _ skate.” _

It’s enough to have them both laughing. The very thought of it. 

Lance on a skateboard? 

In what universe?

 

THE END


End file.
